This invention relates generally to systems for preparing and otherwise treating fluids having particulate matter dispersed therein (e.g., dispersions, slurries and emulsions) and, more specifically, to apparatus for reducing the size of particles (especially agglomerates of crystals and immiscible liquids) dispersed in a fluid by subjecting the particles to shearing action.
In applications where it is desirable to reduce the size of particles dispersed in a fluid, as in the preparation of ink, paint and liquid food products, for example, various sorts of equipment have been used, including mixing tanks with rotating "high shear" agitator blades. However, agitators consume large amounts of power and are relatively inefficient for reducing particles to very small size. Homogenizers of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,030 have been used in the dairy industry to homogenize milk, but the precise control and adjustment of shearing action on fluid passing through the equipment has been limited by the design of the orifices. The same holds true for the eductor-mixer in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,772. It will be noted in this regard that the orifice geometry described in both of these patents does not permit independent adjustment of the length and width of the orifice through which the fluid is forced to effect shearing action.